Promise
by xNightValkyrie
Summary: Who is she? What is her goal? How did she get there? She betrayed the love of her life, and the pain from it could never be cured. Only one thing could save her from it...  HitsuxOC - Oneshot


I walked into a room. I could see nothing. I heard the door behind me close. I jumped around, trying to feel for the doorknob with my hands. I walked step by steps ahead, looking for the invisible door, but no matter how far I walked, I couldn't find it…

I don't know how long I walked, but it felt like centuries. I finally saw a tiny ray of light in front of me. I started running towards it with my endless energy. It was a door. The light was coming from behind that door. Finally, I have found it. I placed my hand on the doorknob, feeling the vibe coming from the other side. Without any hesitation, I turned the doorknob and opened it…

I looked around. It was my bed that sat on the corner of the little room. Next to it was my night table… With the picture I cherished so much faced down… I walked towards it and picked it up, admiring the photo I loved so much.

But it was broken.

My fingers traced the broken shards that stayed in its place, feeling its texture. I remembered those times…

I sat down, placing it on the night table like it had never been touched before. I looked further into the room. There were the shelves of books I loved so much and laid beside the shelf, my Zanpakuto…

I subconsciously walked towards it and picked it up. Admiring all the texture and engravings on it…

I unsheathed it. A flash blinded me.

I found my Zanpakuto on the floor, close to me… A pool of blood under my feet…

My eyes widened as I looked at my red hands. My filthy hands.

I saw him between my hands. He was at the door of my room, crawling to me… I looked at his bloody wound. I looked at his blood.

And I looked at his pained eyes.

My legs gave up on me. They went numb. The splashing sound I made when I fell down on my knees disgusted me. But I couldn't stop looking at him. Speechless. Wordless. Loveless. It was me.

His breathing finally reached my ears. It was slow, uneven, staggered. It pierced daggers through me. My eyes focused on him once again. I saw him slowing heading towards me. I couldn't move. Not even an inch. I was cursed to look at him limping towards me. I wanted to close my eyes, but I had no more control over my own body. My brain wasn't receiving my messages anymore. It was giving messages out on its own.

He was only a few inches from me.

I looked at his hand lifting slowly toward me. Towards my neck. I could finally close my eyes. I gave up. This was it. It was my ending.

I felt his cold and bloody hand on the back of my neck. I did not move. Kill me, I wanted to tell him.

I remembered our days. I remembered our memories. I treasured every second of them. I wished for them to be eternal. Everything flashed through my mind. But I gave up. I couldn't be a traitor. I betrayed myself instead.

I felt a drop of tear slide down my watery eyes. I felt the hilt of my katana at my sides. I picked it between my fingers.

"Kill me now." I said. _I don't want to live without you._ I couldn't say this. I was banned from all this love ever since the moment I lived.

It crashed.

I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened. I wanted to push him away. But my body did not move. I felt more and more tears filling my eyes.

_I love you. With all my heart._

I kissed him back, tasting the blood I drew with my Zanpakuto. His own blood was my poison.

He pulled away. I looked into his eyes. Pain. Love. And more pain.

I pulled away from his eyes. I looked at his wound.

"You won't be alone… I promise…"

I picked up my Zanpakuto and swiftly pierced it through my chest, resisting the impossible pain. Yet, it felt nothing against the pain I gave him.

My eyesight became blurry. I couldn't ear anymore. I only felt a bit of my voice left.

I barely saw his lips moving… I barely felt him hold on to me… Everything became superficial to me…

"_Hitsugaya… Toshiro… I love you…_"

Everything went dark.

[…]

My eyes snapped open. _What was that?_ I looked in front of me, making sure everyone was still there. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Kairi." I heard him call me. I stepped forward and kneed down, face low.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Have you listened? You will immediately go to Soul Society and meet Hitsugaya Toshiro."


End file.
